Dark Dreams
by lunar47
Summary: Kara/Lee/Leoben...sort of. AU set post Crossroads part 2: Lee probably has his worst nightmare ever.


Title: Dark Dreams  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Kara/Lee/Leoben...sort of  
Summary: Lee probably has his worst nightmare

**Dark Dreams**

He had been slowly nodding off when he heard the slight moan come from next to him. He saw Kara open her mouth and scrunch up her face before letting out a soft sigh and relaxing back to sleep. He repositioned himself so he could maximize the amount of skin contact he had with her. Lying on his side he had his arm wrapped around her naked middle, his fingers lightly brushing her collar bone. He kissed the blond hair floating near his face.

_How could one guy be so lucky?_, Lee thought as he held on to the only woman who meant a damn to him. She had died, he was there and it nearly killed him emotionally. And yet, now she was back, alive. He didn't care if she was a cylon, human or whatever. Kara was back and in his arms like he knew she was always meant to be.

The last two weeks had often seen them occupying their current spot: Apollo's bed. The need to reconnect from across the divide of death was overpowering and was best accomplished physically. They both had always been better at communicating with actions rather than words. It was why "frak or fight" seemed to be their mantra, why they were so good in the sky where no words were needed just the sinuous flow of their vipers shooting down cylons.

The sweat from their previous activities had cooled and evaporated on his skin; he shivered and held Kara tighter. Lee allowed sleep to take him but not before noticing that Kara was burning up in his arms, moisture slicking the surface of her skin.

--

Frigid air surrounded him. That was the first thing he became aware of; then the walls. He was in a room of some sorts with cement walls and the atmosphere was dark, still and cold, the kind of cold that lodged in your bones. Looking around he realized he was standing next to an open door at the top of a set of stairs. Lee peeked out the door and saw the curious sight of metal bars blocking the way down the corridor. He returned to the steps and looked out across the room. He didn't recognize it but he did know the design. It was fairly typical of any small apartment on Caprica.

A sound, a muted cry at best, permeated the quiet. Lee looked around with no luck for the source. Whatever it was cried again; longer and more broken up, a series of pants rather than wails. Descending the stairs he scanned the desolate lifeless room. It didn't seem real. None of this seemed real. The cries were muffled but getting louder. He felt disoriented, like he was underwater. Walking past a dining table set for two he could finally discern that the panting cries were a woman's, and not of a woman in pain but one in bliss.

The room lurched and his vision tunneled, blackness creeping in at the sides. Vertigo threatened to topple him over. A flash of light from near the window on his left caused him to swing his head in that direction.

In an instant everything around him changed. He was no longer in the dead apartment but rather in one filled with golden light. His pupils contracted with the change and when they normalized his sight was filled with color. On the wall before him was a familiar sight, but one he had only seen in sitreps and star charts. The nova that lead to Earth, the Eye of Jupiter that was seen in the temple, was currently emblazoned in paint on the concrete wall.

The rest of his senses finally assaulted him and he became fully aware of what was going on around him. The room was strikingly hot, the sounds which had been indistinct before now cried out in perfect clarity. In fact everything seemed more grounded and crisp and real to the touch.

He turned to face the moans and what he saw horrified him. The color drained out of his face and his heart stopped as he witnessed his beloved bent face down over a table, her head turned to the side and her fair hair (hair that he himself had just run his fingers through and kissed) fanned out around her. Leoben, that fraking cylon, was behind her, thrusting into her. One hand was clutching her hip; the other was wrapped lightly around the back and side of her neck, his fingers playing with her lips and teeth.

The moans and cries of ecstasy were hers. Kara was pure sex bent over that table; wild and uninhibited. Ever one to notice, Leoben slowed his pace and acknowledged the other man's presence before them. There was no modesty or shame present in the wicked grin he gave Lee.

Lee stared at the hedonistic display in front of him. A part of him couldn't help but be turned on. This was Kara after all, euphoric beyond anything he'd ever seen or made happen. Leoben's brash confidence in the moment and arrogant smile didn't help matters either.

He tried to move, to break away, but he was rooted to the spot, eyes fixed strangely on Leoben's and ears attuned to Kara's moans. His body reacted naturally and he found himself harder than he'd been in all the time that Kara had been back.

He knew, of course. That cylon bastard knew and just laughed, his head tossed back and his eyes crinkled in amusement.

Arousal turned fast into anger. His paralysis of before was gone but still he hesitated to get any closer.

"What the frak do you think you are doing?" Lee spit out, his face scrunched and red.

"Nothing I haven't done a hundred times before a hundred different ways," Leoben's lip quirked.

"The universe turns on its pretty little head and we always end up here. Apollo, god of light and truth, Kara needs you no longer. Her days of singing paeans to you are over; you only rain upon her death and disease."

Lee really didn't know how to respond. He was flustered by the abstractness of Leoben's response but more so by his utter coolness.

He tried to make sense of everything, "This is a dream. This is a fraking dream. None of this is real."

"Does this feel like a dream to you?"

Lee decided to switch tactics and turned to Kara who was still writhing on the table.

"Kara!" He tried calling out to her but she either wasn't listening or she couldn't hear him. "Kara!"

"She can't hear you Lee." His own name on Leoben's lips sounded intimate to him, a touch of cool softness to his ears. "She's following her own path now."

Leoben's eyes wandered down to Kara's wriggling form. In a sudden motion he slid out of her, turned her around and hoisted her onto the table. Her legs automatically curled around his. She sighed and tilted her head back as he entered her again. Leoben took the moment to place a chaste kiss on her exposed neck. Kara slowly lowered herself back onto the table, leoben's hands supporting her the whole way down. The table wasn't very wide and her head and upper chest hung over the edge. Her damp hair streamed free and for the first time Lee could really see her flushed face, her closed eyes, slightly parted swollen lips and red mouth.

_What was he supposed to do now?_ Lee didn't know so he just watched. Leoben continued to divide his attention between Kara below him and Lee in front of him. But it was obvious after a few minutes that Kara's impending orgasm was quickly becoming the focal point of which they both circled around.

Her breaths were coming hard and fast, her chest heaving to accommodate. The noises emanating from her were guttural and nonsensical. Sweat trickled between her breasts and up her neck. She startled Lee by opening her eyes and staring straight at him. The connection was immediate and he felt the whole world fall out from beneath him.

She screamed and arched her back, Leoben's orgasm paling in comparison. Lee thought he heard her yell his name but realistically it could have been either his or Leoben's. In the heat of passion their names would be indistinguishable. His only hope rested in the fact that she was still looking at him.

She smiled softly and spoke "All of this has happened before Lee, and will happen again."

The only clear words she said the entire time frightened him more than anything that had happened in this room.

His vision clouded once more before blacking out completely.

--

Lee's heart was pounding when he awoke. He was still wrapped around Kara but now he was drenched in sweat.

That was no dream, it was a fraking nightmare. But what did it mean and why did it feel so gods damn real? Questions and fears were all that Lee had. He looked down at Kara's sleeping form. A small smile graced her lips and she seemed content and satisfied. It should have made him happy to see Kara so peaceful but the vision had colored everything now.

He decided to stay awake. No need to test his dreams again.


End file.
